Heart and Soul
by Savvy Lass
Summary: Chapter four is up, chapter three has some very heated lemony minutes between Inu Yasha and Kagome, if your bothered by that you might not want to read it..
1. Heart and Soul: Chapter One

Heart and Soul…

Chapter 1

Author: Savvy Yokai (Savvy Lass for Just a little cursing, not too much, a tad bit of country music dashed in here and there.

Rating: Y for later chapters.

Summary/ Author notes: This is kindof an AU fic, it's after Naraku is long gone, and everything is bright and dandy. I haven't seen all of the episodes yet so I'm not exactly sure what goes on at the very end. I'm just assuming. The main character is Juliette, the daughter of Inu Yasha and Kagome, who have two kids, her and their son which takes more after Kagome, and isn't mentioned yet. Julie is getting over a break up the best way she knows how. Inu Yasha plays an over protective, and loving father.

Parings: Kagome/Inu Yasha, Sango/Miroku, Koga/Julie implied, Shippo/Julie later maybe. And by the way this is put far enough in the future that Shippo is actually grown and old enough for a relationship, for you sick puppies for thinking other wise.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Julie and her brother, and maybe Sango's and Miroku's kids. The songs are listed in the order they appear: Bridge over troubled Waters written by Paul Simon circa 1969, Ring of Fire written by June Carter Cash circa 1963, No way out sung by Julie Roberts circa 2005, Break down here sung by Julie Roberts circa 2005, Gone sung by Montgomery Gentry circa 2005. I don't own any of these songs, I don't plan on making a profit on any of them, only thing I own are the CD's the songs are on.

And without farther adieu…

In the depths of a smokey dingy dirty bar, a band was setting up on a stage that was protected by chicken wire around the front. Though for a Friday night the place was pretty empty, and the wire wouldn't be used tonight, so the band hoped. Sometimes the crowd got a little rowdy, after few rounds of drinks had been downed, but only if they didn't like the song that was being sung, or the singer doing the singing.

At the front edge of the stage sat a solitary stool just in front of it dangled an old looking microphone. It was over to this seat that the silver haired singer sundered over to, a rugged looking cowboy hat settled over the long mane. In a clawed hand was held an acoustic guitar that was just as rugged looking as the hat. Tight blue jeans settled over a nice curved rear end, fitting to a narrow waist, sliding down long curvy legs that ended in a pair of blunt toed boots. When the eyes got past the lower portions of the delicious looking singer, they rose to an unbuttoned well worn checked dark blue flannel shirt, beneath a surprisingly crisp white tee, that fit to a rather well endowed chest. Farther up the eyes went the more surprised they would get as they reached a rather young looking feminine face, a smirk curved plush lips that were lightly stained with a rose color, and deep dark indigo eyes. The hat hid a pair of pointed canine ears, that normally would get a shocked gasp or too if the crowd was too sober, but normally the hat hid those ears pretty well. Not that the female sporting the ears was afraid of the crowd, but it was never good to gain too many glances from too many clear eyes.

There was only a single pair of eyes that always remained clear as they watched this particular singer, the golden eyes watched intently, only sparing to glace at a one rowdy customer or another. The owner of the eyes was dressed similarly to the female on stage, save for the color of the flannel over the wide strong shoulders, it was bright red, that hung open. Those eyes were usually set on his one and only pride and joy, and this night was no different.

Indigo eyes glanced back at the band that was just finishing preparing for the evening. With a nod they started beating up to a nice slow song; it was never good to get a crowd all rambunctious first thing. Clawed fingers began to strum over the cords nice and slow like, as a deep yet melodious voice began nice and slow.

_When you're weary, feeling small,_

_When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all;_

_I'm on your side. When times get rough_

_And friends just can't be found,_

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will lay me down._

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will lay me down._

_When you're down and out,_

_When you're on the street,_

_When evening falls so hard_

_I will comfort you._

_I'll take your part._

_When darkness comes_

_And pain is all around,_

_Like a bridge over troubled water _

_I will lay me down._

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will lay me down._

_Sail on silvergirl,_

_Sail on by._

_Your time has come to shine._

_All your dreams are on their way._

_See how they shine_

_Oh, if you need a friend_

_I'm sailing right behind._

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will ease your mind._

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will ease your mind._

Those sober golden eyes couldn't be more proud as the song ended, even if he was the only one that applauded, as the band went on to start up another song, this one a tad faster than the first. He knew she started out with that song, simply because it was one of his favorites. The second was another favorite that he knew right off from the starting strumming of the cords.

_Love Is A Burning Thing_

_And It Makes A Fiery Ring_

_Bound By Wild Desire_

_I Fell Into A Ring Of Fire_

_I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire_

_I Went Down, Down, Down_

_And The Flames Went Higher_

_And It Burns, Burns, Burns_

_The Ring Of Fire_

_The Ring Of Fire_

_I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire_

_I Went Down, Down, Down_

_And The Flames Went Higher_

_And It Burns, Burns, Burns_

_The Ring Of Fire_

_The Ring Of Fire_

_The Taste Of Love Is Sweet_

_When Hearts Like Ours Meet_

_I Fell For You Like A Child_

_Oh, But The Fire Went Wild_

_I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire_

_I Went Down, Down, Down_

_And The Flames Went Higher_

_And It Burns, Burns, Burns_

_The Ring Of Fire_

_The Ring Of Fire_

_I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire_

_I Went Down, Down, Down_

_And The Flames Went Higher_

_And It Burns, Burns, Burns_

_The Ring Of Fire_

_The Ring Of Fire_

_And It Burns, Burns, Burns_

_The Ring Of Fire_

_The Ring Of Fire_

This one, he stuck his forefinger and thumb between his teeth for, a high pitched whistle. A few more people applauded for that one, than the first, sometimes it took a little more spice to get the crowd moving. Then it started… the light tap on the body of that guitar, the glance back to the band, ugh not that song, he knew she sang it because of "him", the damned bastard, the next song and the one after it was always for the man that hurt his baby girls heart. His fingers curled into balls as the lyrics started.

_Momma is cryin' in the kitchen_

_Even the dog can feel the chill_

_She lays her head down on the table_

_Next to a stack of unpaid bills_

_Oh, Daddy puts his arm around her_

_He says, "Girl, your stockings startin' to run"_

_I know it ain't never been easy_

_But ain't it always been fun, fun, fun_

_We fell in love_

_And there's no way out_

_We fell in love_

_And there's no way out_

_Sometimes you just gotta laugh about it_

_We fell in love _

_And there's no way out_

_Daddy's cussin' in the backyard_

_He's got the engine hangin' from a tree_

_He's kickin' the tires on the T-Bird_

_And says, "T, you ain't gonna get the best of me"_

_Oh, Momma come dancin' out the back door_

_Snappin' a dish towel in her hand_

_She said, "Don't be wastin' all the good energy_

_Don't you know how I love a sweaty man."_

_Oh man, oh man, oh man_

_We fell in love_

_And there's no way out_

_We fell in love_

_And there's no way out_

_Sometimes you just gotta laugh about it_

_We fell in love _

_And there's no way out_

_Fell in love and there's no way out_

_Fell in love and there's no way out_

_Fell in love and there's no way out_

_We fell in love, and there's no way out_

_We fell in love_

_And there's no way out_

_We fell in love_

_And there's no way out_

_Sometimes you just gotta laugh about it_

_We fell in love _

_And there's no way out_

_We fell in love_

_And there's no way out_

_We fell in love_

_And there's no way out_

_Sometimes you just gotta laugh about it_

_We fell in love _

_And there's no way out_

God... He needed a beer... Turning towards the barkeeper he held up a singer clawed finger. She had a beautiful voice but after hearing her croon the next song, he was going to need something to keep from going back and pounding the life out of that damned Wolf…

_Mile marker 203_

_The gas gauge leanin on the edge of E_

_I'll be danged if the rain ain't pourin down_

_Somethin smokin underneath the hood_

_It's a-bangin and a-clangin and it can't be good_

_It's another 50 miles to the nearest town_

_Everything I own is in the back in a Hefty bag_

_I'm outta cigarettes and I'm down to my last drag_

_I'd sure hate to break down here_

_Nothin up ahead or in the rear-view mirror_

_Out in the middle of nowhere, knowin_

_I'm in trouble if these wheels stop rollin_

_God help me keep me movin somehow_

_Don't let me start wishin I was with him now_

_I've made it this far without cryin a single tear_

_I'd sure hate to break down here_

_Under fifty-thousand miles ago_

_Before the bad blood and busted radio_

_You said I was all you'd ever need_

_Love is blind and little did I know_

_That you were just another dead-end road_

_Paved with pretty lies and broken dreams_

_Baby leavin you is easier than bein gone_

_I don't know what I'll do if one more thing goes wrong_

_I'd sure hate to break down here_

_Nothin up ahead or in the rear-view mirror_

_Out in the middle of nowhere, knowin_

_I'm in trouble if these wheels stop rollin_

_God help me keep me movin somehow_

_Don't let me start wishin I was with him now_

_I've made it this far without cryin a single tear_

_I'd sure hate to break down here_

_I'd sure hate to break down here_

_Nothin up ahead or in the rear-view mirror_

_Out in the middle of nowhere, knowin_

_I'm in trouble if these wheels stop rollin_

_God help me keep me movin somehow_

_Don't let me start wishin I was with him now_

_I've made it this far without cryin a single tear_

_I'd sure hate to break down here_

_It's to late to turn around_

_I'd sure hate to break down here _

_Mile marker 215_

That glass was lifted to his lips and the golden bitter brew flowed down till it was gone; pounding the glass back down on the surface of the counter, panting lightly as he caught his breath. He knew there were one maybe two more songs depending on her mood. Though he didn't know what they would be, he knew that there were two songs that she'd been working on in the store room at the shrine. Only the first few notes would tell which one she'd go with next. He sighed softly when the slow sad cords started with the next song, he couldn't help but grind his teeth together. He swore on his life, next time they went back, he was pounding that dirty wolf into oblivion.

_His eyes are blue just like the ocean_

_His heart is a river free_

_And now and then he gets the notion_

_And he finds his way to me_

_His love's like…_

_Rain on a tin roof_

_The sweet song of a summertime storm_

_And oh, the way that it moves you_

_It's a melody of passion ragin' on_

_And then it's gone_

_He tells me he'll be back to see me_

_Every time he has to go_

_And I keep wondrin' just when that'll be_

'_Cause with him you never know_

_His love's like…_

_Rain on a tin roof_

_The sweet song of a summertime storm_

_And oh, the way that it moves you_

_It's a melody of passion ragin' on_

_And then it's gone_

_And just like a thirsty field, I can't complain a bit_

'_Cause I'm thankful for every single drop I get_

_His love's like Rain on a tin roof_

_The sweet song of a summertime storm_

_And oh, the way that it moves you_

_It's a melody of passion ragin' on_

_And then it's gone_

_And then it's gone_

_Then it's gone_

No he was not keeping quiet this time he pounded his fist into the wood of the counter behind him, a slight crack could be heard, but that was it.

"Julie! I'm killin' him! He's a dead! That's it next time we're over there… I'm ringing is dirty scrawny neck!"

Those indigo eyes rolled skyward, so she sang songs that spoke to her heart? Was that any cause to kill the one man she'd ever love? After all she wouldn't be any good if she sang the crap that most people did when the got up here. She glanced back at the group behind her, a little fanged grin and a nod and they knew what was coming up next. The two electric guitarists started strumming, the crowd got loud this time, they knew the song, and the man in the back knew it too. She got up and using the heal of her boot to kick back the stool she'd been occupying. The two males grinned at each other as they crooned in with the female.

_This ain't no temporary, typical, tearful good-bye, uh uh uh _

_This ain't no breakin' up and wakin' up and makin' up one more time, uh uh uh _

_This is gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone _

_Gone like a freight-train, gone like yesterday _

_Gone like a soldier in the civil war, bang bang _

_Gone like a '59 Cadillac _

_Like all the good things that ain't never coming back _

_She's gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone, she's gone _

_This ain't no give it time, I'm hurtin' but maybe we can work it out, uh uh uh _

_Won't be no champagne, red rose, romance, second chance, uh uh uh _

_This is gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone _

_Gone like a freight-train, gone like yesterday _

_Gone like a soldier in the civil war, bang bang _

_Gone like a '59 Cadillac _

_Like all the good things that ain't never coming back _

_She's gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone _

_She's gone _

_She's gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone, she's gone _

_Gone like a freight-train, gone like yesterday _

_Gone like a soldier in the civil war, bang bang _

_Gone like a '59 Cadillac _

_Like all the good things that ain't never coming back _

_She's gone (gone) she's gone (gone) she's gone (gone) she's gone _

_She's gone _

_Gone like a freight-train, gone like yesterday _

_Gone like a soldier in the civil war, bang bang _

_Gone like a '59 Cadillac _

_Like all the good things _

_Well, she's gone _

_Long gone, done me wrong _

_Never comin' back, my baby's gone _

_Lonely at home, sittin' all alone _

_She's packed her bags and now she's gone _

_Never comin' back, she's gone _

_No no never, no no never, no never comin' back!_

Men and women alike that sat dotted at tables stood up and cheered clapping rather loudly. This is when both singer and band bowed and proceeded to pack up and leave the stage. And like always her dad, the golden eyed man in the back whistled louder than anyone else… He liked hearing that song; it meant she was getting over the wolf, though slowly, he still wanted to kill him. It had pissed him off that after staying in the feudal era for a few months that Koga had sunk his figurative claws into his little girl; then went on to break her heart. The only thing that kept him from jumping through the well and ending the life of his former rival was the only two people he loved more than life its self, his mate and wife Kagome Higurashi, and their oldest child Juliette.

He watched that silver head come down the back stairs and head right towards him, a few people pausing from drinking to pat her on the shoulder and tell her what a good job she did. A smile curved, showing a solitary fang, over his lips, as she reached him he engulfed her in a warm hug; pride humming through his veins.

"Come on, your mom's probably wonderin' where we got off too. I know you wanna probably go over and see Sango and Miroku's kids…"

He wasn't about to add that she probably wanted to see HIM again… He didn't want to know if her god parents let her do that exact thing. He half hoped Shippo would be man enough to admit his feelings for her, so she'd quit running back to that damned scrawny wolf. His arm slid around her shoulders as he snagged the case to the guitar and escorted her out of that stinking pit.

"Thanks Dad."

She smiled up at him as she felt that firm grasp oh her shoulder squeeze slightly. His opinion of her was the only one that really mattered to her, and she tried her best to keep him proud. What she didn't know is there were only a few things she could do that would disappoint him. Even going choosing that wolf as a mate wouldn't. He simply just wanted to see his little girl happy, even if she wasn't physically a little girl anymore.

:D well there you go! My first Inu Yasha fic and only my second attempt at posting a fanfiction. I hope there aren't too many mistakes, but I don't have a beta right now, and um.. the only repairing I can do is with Microsoft Word. Do be kind, but I do take constructive criticism well, and if you can't post 'em here send them to my email . Any thing that's meant to be hurtful or just plain mean will be promptly ignored or reported. ; I really hope you enjoyed this, if so I might add too it.

. I hope there's enough story so this doesn't get booted off of mediaminer… There will be more story in the next chapter I promise! Bows and scrapes to the Mediaminer webmasters


	2. Chapter Two: A leap into the past

Chapter 2

He stood at in the door way as he watched her pack a weekend bag. His arms crossed over one another. He had shed the red flannel shirt as soon as they had got home. So he simply stood in a white tee and those tight blue jeans. He wouldn't go with her this time, she was … grown up and could handle herself almost as well as he could, should trouble arise.

Golden eyes watched as she shifted from the dresser to the bag on the bed, putting a few days worth of clothes into it, along with some sheet music and a few pencils. She had Kagome's old room; the memories there caused a smile to curve over his lips, as he remembered…

_He leapt from the ground right to that window, sliding it open he set her to her feet._

"_I can't believe it… He's gone… we did it…"_

_He watched as she twirled around and danced to music that she obviously only heard. _

"_Inu Yasha, you're avenged! Kikyou can rest in peace! Shippo can grow up without fear! Miroku isn't cursed anymore! Sango's family and village was avenged! Naraku is finally no more!"_

_It hadn't sunk in for him yet… He just watched the love of his life dance… What did this mean? She had no reason to return to his time… He felt a stab of pain, as he thought of not being able to see her dark eyes anymore… He couldn't hold in the huskiness of emotion as it crept into his voice._

"_The Shikon Jewel is whole…"_

_He watched as realization hit her, she turned on him and he felt that stab of pain again at seeing the tears in her eyes. He watched as she reached into her pocket and clutched the solid pale pink orb, pulling it out she held it out to him. Reaching for it… instead he closed her hand around it. No doubt she had a better wish for it than he did._

"_I… thought you wanted to be a full blooded demon, isn't that why you searched for the shards?"_

"_I did… but… I don't want…"_

_I want you! His mind screamed, he wanted to be able to stay with her. He shook his head as the emotions of everything finally coming to an end hit him like a giant bolder. _

_She saw him break; she rushed up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. _

"_Inu Yasha…"_

_She couldn't say anything more as his lips captured hers, his body shuttered with the wrath of everything he had locked up. _

"Earth to Dad… Helloo are you still with me there oldman?"

His head shook as Julie dragged him back to reality. And the now, that had been almost twenty years ago… Or was it already twenty years?

He looked down at the girl that was just two inches shy of him. A smile touched his lips.

"Eh? Who are you calling old?"

Then he pounced wrapping his arm around her neck and dragging her down so that he could scrub his knuckles against her scalp. He let go and laughed as she squealed.

"Daaaad! Jeez… Do you know how long I work on my hair everydaaay?"

She huffed and ran her fingers through those soft silver locks pushing them back into place. She looked up at him with a grumpy face, though she couldn't manage to hold it and it faded into a fanged grin.

"Be good; don't go running off to that damned wolf, he doesn't deserve you."

He couldn't hold that stern face when he felt her arms wrap around him. He enfolded her in a fierce hug.

"I'll be good, and I'll try not to go see him… But I can't make any promises."

Her muffled voice held a sorrowed tone. Lifting her chin with one finger he stared down into her dark blue eyes.

"If he's a man about it, he'll come to you, if he isn't he wont."

It was kinda harsh putting it that way, but he knew the wolf was only after her because even though she took after him in many aspects she looked like Kagome in the face. She even smelled like her mother, though with a touch of spice. After a final squeeze he turned her around and pushed her towards the window. She always left out that way when going to the other side.

"Go on, you're late and Sango is probably worried that something happened. You don't need to worry her in her state."

The mentioned woman was at least six months pregnant with their fifteenth child. When Miroku had said ten or twenty kids he hadn't been kidding.

"I'm almost ready… I gotta get a few more things…"

He watched her dash around him and heard her take the stairs two at a time. He grinned, she was eager, and he hoped it was to see Sango, Miroku and their brood rather than that wolf.

Glancing down the hall, both ways, he crept over to her guitar case. Carefully opening it like it was made of crystal and would shatter at the slightest touch. A carefully folded article was slipped in beneath the neck of his daughter's most prized possession. Putting everything back the way it was he closed the case and turned it the way she'd placed it on the bed and quickly shifted to lean against the wall as he heard foot steps pounding up the stairs.

He noticed in her hands were the same things Kagome used to bring, a bucket with washing items in it, and a first aid kit, it caused a smile to cross his features.

"Alright Dad, I know Kaiori is already over there so I'll make this quick."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, and he returned the affection. After releasing her grip she stepped over to the bed and slung both straps over her shoulders. The guitar case strap crossing over her torso.

"See you in three days!"

She slid the window open with the toe of her boot, and leapt down, as he crossed over to the window. She looked up and waved he returned it. It was very hard to see his little girl all grown up. Going off on adventures, by herself…

Two sets of eyes watched the well, as night birds sang and crickets chirped. One set in green with slitted pupils, the other set in red with slitted pupils. Leaping up on the edge, Julie made her entrance. She wore what she had worn to the club earlier in the evening, sans the leather hat; instead she sported a straw cowboy hat that had two holes for her ears.

She glanced around for any sort of welcome party, usually at least one of the kids were here to enthusiastically welcome her. She cast a glace up at the sky; it was so beautiful on this side of the well.

"I guess it is kinda late, they're probably in bed by now…"

She hopped down from the lip of the bone eater well. Careful strides pulled her towards something she knew was there. Her fathers tree…

Upon reaching it she let her fingers glide over the bare spot where he had spent fifty years bound. Anger flashed in the depths of her indigo eyes, causing the pupils to flare. That stupid human, how could she have been so blind! She bit back her anger, and looked at it reasonably if she hadn't bound her Dad to that tree, she wouldn't be here, and neither would Kaiori.

A soft sigh passed her lips as she shifted her bags on her shoulder.

He panicked when she had started in their direction. Not knowing that she hadn't noticed either of them, he dove into a bush and pulled Kirara with him. He hadn't realized that they were actually down wind and she hadn't noticed them, until she passed the bush they hid in. The young fox demon watched astonished as she walked right passed. Quietly he followed, with the fire cat just behind him. He watched as she touched the tree, it was good to know Inu Yasha was loved by his family, his friend-though at times he'd been quite mean to him- deserved to be loved that way with all he'd been through.

_Uh oh she thinks no one came for her... I'd better…_

"Oi! There you are Julie! I thought you started walking because we were late."

Dashing out of the bush like he was running to catch up, Shippo paused a few feet from her, a delighted fanged smile curving over his lips; glancing down at Kirara who cooed at him.


	3. Chapter Three: Love and Suffering

_Warning: For the fans of Inu/Kagome… Well lets just say I had to take up the rating for this chapter. Hope yall enjoy! Oh and thanks to Inugrrrl for introducing me to Alexz Johnson, her stories are AWESOME! I recommend every last one of them. The song is Skin by Alexz Johnson, I recommend you get it!_

Chapter 3

They finally reached Sango's and Miroku's home. Sango and Miroku had repaired any damage that had been done to the village of demon slayers, and took the largest of the homes, which had been her childhood home. Before long they had collected a hodge podge of demons and humans alike, people that they had met on the journey to destroy Naraku, which had lost family or villages because of the war or because of the horrid half demon.

Julie slipped from Kirara's back, shifting her bags around on her shoulders again. She held her hand out to Shippo who took it, though not without a fiery blush-even though it was hidden from her in the night time gloom. He only stood shoulder height with her, but that didn't change how the fox demon felt, even the candle she held for Kouga didn't change how he felt about her.

Almost as if on queue Miroku stepped out onto the front porch carrying one of his offspring on his back, his youngest daughter Yuna, who had his dark violet eyes, and Sango's brown hair. The infant was nearly a year, snoozing against her father, leaving a little drool spot on his back. A bright smile curved over the monk's face.

"There you are! I was starting to think that maybe you had changed your mind, and we would only be gifted with Kaiori's visit."

"I would never change my mind Uncle Miroku! Not without letting you guys know some how."

Without pause she ran up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, without disturbing the young one on his back, he responded with a kiss to her forehead. She dropped her voice to a near whisper.

"I had a gig tonight, that's why I'm so late…"

"Ah…"

The monk couldn't hide the questioning gaze he gave the girl; he wasn't sure what a "gig" was, when Shippo piped in.

"She played with a band at a bar…"

"Oh! I know you did well then. I know the children like when you play for them; I'm sure adults can't feel too different."

A frown touched her lips and she lightly rubbed the hard sole of her boot against the wood step.

"Actually, Dad was the only one that really applauded till I did the last song. It was kinda early though, So... But at least I didn't get any bottles thrown at me!"

This little announcement got her stares from both males. She gulped and waved it off trying to explain.

"In bars like the one I was in, if they don't like the song, or don't like the singer-band combo they'll throw stuff, but there is chicken wire around the stage so no one gets hurt, unless beer splashing on them would hurt 'em."

"And Inu Yasha let you sing in this place?"

Having a few daughters of his own the monk was astonished that anyone would let their little girl even into a place like that.

"Well yeah, but he insisted on going with me, not that I would have told him no… I like when he comes to hear me sing… Besides it's not like I'm fragile, there are advantages to being partial demon."

"Still! That is far beyond the point Julie a young lady should not even step foot in such a place."

Her eyes narrowed into dangerous looking indigo slits. She drew a no nonsense tone to her voice.

"Uncle Miroku, I argued with my Dad about it, and now that it's done and over with I'm not about to argue with you about it… I'm not a little girl; I can handle myself and almost anything thrown at me. I appreciate your concern, but I can make my own decisions… Besides a gig is a gig, I get paid for damages if I did have something thrown at me."

She shrugged it off as if it had been nothing really, and in her opinion it wasn't, in her time, and that age it wasn't unheard of for people to be stabbed or shot at because they sang the wrong song to the wrong crowd, but she wasn't about to bring that up and worry the monk even more.

His lips pressed into a line but he relented, she was right after all, it was done and over with, she was a young woman not a little girl, and most definitely not his little girl.

"I apologize, I just would hate to see you hurt is all. I was just a little shocked."

A smile touched her lips, she knew he was only trying to protect her; all the men in her life seemed to want to do that, except for one.

"Don't worry about it; I know you only worry because you love me right?"

His formerly cursed hand rose and ruffled the silky silver locks lightly.

"Of course! You and Kaiori are the closest thing to a niece and nephew I have, and I love you as I do your mother and father."

Green eyes had watched the whole confrontation, it was then he cleared his throat. Rubbing the back of his head, just below that red tail, he spoke up.

"You guys can talk about this tomorrow, it's late and I'm sure Julie is probably tired."

A set of dark blue and a set of dark violet eyes cast to the young demon. He was probably just trying to be sure that there would be no more confrontations, at least not tonight.

"Actually I am aching for a nice hot spring bath… I reek of smoke and alcohol"

He stood at the window until he saw the blaze of light from the well house, which signified that Julie had leapt into another time. A grin curved up, exposing those sharp canines, as he turned from the window. Now it was time for him to take advantage that the house was nearly empty.

Exiting the teen's room he lifted his nose and took a deep whiff, searching for the woman he claimed as his mate. He couldn't resist making a face, as he followed her smell, because the smell of wet dog hit him as well.

He slid the door open to the bathroom with his foot. And there she was, Kagome, the woman he would love for the rest of his life, the one he had transcended time for, the one who had freed him from the prison of sleep. She was currently bathing the family pet, a little white Akita puppy who always managed to find a mud puddle somewhere.

It was always amusing to watch her bathe him, she had to hold the squirmy bundle with one hand, and rinse him off with the other. She's gotten to the point that she wore a swimsuit to do it in because he liked to shake right in front of her or jump up and paw at her when he's soaked.

Gods be damned looking at her was all it took to for arousal to hit him square in the face. Though now he could do something about it, creeping up behind her not caring that she was almost as soaked as the pup in front of her, his arms slid around her waist. He pressed his body flush to hers so that she could feel exactly what she did to him. That thick long arousal strained against the damned tight jeans he wore, as it pressed against her back.

He loved the swimsuit she wore; it exposed her entire back to him, only covering her rear at the last moment. It was a one piece that hid her affectively in the front, which he was glad for he didn't want anyone ogling his mate, that was a light rose color that had flowers printed on the front.

His hand slid along her flat stomach, and he let his lips tease over the delicate shell of her ear as he whispered softly.

"Kagome… I need you… Now"

His tongue teased the skin just below her ear, as he felt a soft groan rumble from her chest. A smirk curved over his lips and he slid his hands over the smooth fabric to tease over her breasts.

"I-inu Yasha I'm in the middle of bathing …Oooh..."

What she was saying died from her lips in a slow groan as he gently lapped over the mark on her throat, which signified she was his. Just then the little pup decided to yap, with a light sigh he picked up the towel that was on the ground ready for use, wrapped the pup into it with a smug grin, and sat the writhing bundle on the floor.

"Heh, that'll keep him busy for a little while… Now where was I…?"

He said with a lecherous grin, as he turned back to her. Kagome feigned fright as she squeaked and tried to get away, she backed herself against the wall trying to fight off the grin that wanted to spread over her face.

He placed his hands on either side of her, affectively pinning her in. Leaning forward he let his lips caress over her jaw line. Parting his lips just enough to allow his fangs to drag over her skin oh so gently. He made his way over to her ear, where he huskily whispered.

"Were you trying to escape me?"

He would slide one of his knees between her thighs pushing them apart, he growled softly when the scent of her arousal hit him in the face. Shifting his hips he pressed them between her parted thighs and ground his hard bulge against her thinly covered core. This caused a growl of her own to rumble in her throat.

"God… Inu Yasha…"

He slid his claws up against the straps of her bathing suit, ready to slice through them until he felt her stiffen then growled in a low tone of warning.

"Don't you dare…"

He shifted his hips and rubbed himself against her again, and was rewarded with a lustier growl.

"I wasn't going to…"

He lied, and he knew she would catch it, so instead he lifted the straps, easing them down her arms, until her breasts were bared to him. He tilted his head down and hissed passed through his teeth. He stepped back and pulled the suit off the rest of her body, and then he let his gaze take her in. Even after two children and twenty years her body still made him ache to taste her.

Dropping to his knees before her, he arched up high enough to take one of those rose colored nipples into his mouth. His arm wrapped around her waist, as his hand lifted to fondle the lone breast, gently rolling the pebbled flesh between his fingers.

He lavished the budded flesh with his tongue, worshiping it even, before switching to the other and showing it the same attention. His ears picking up every moan and groan, ever whimper and pleading murmur. When her scent spiked he growled low in his throat. Popping his lips off of the pink flesh he flickered his tongue along the bottom side of the mound. Then in a torturously slow delicious trail he dropped kisses over her smooth stomach.

He grinned up at her as she cried out when he scrapped his fangs over the sensitive skin just above the silky patch of black curls. He didn't give her much more warning when he lifted her leg and draped it over his shoulder. Bringing his lips inches from her feminine folds, he took a deep sniff of her delicious scent before he pressed his lips around them.

He sucked mercilessly, attacking her hidden nub with his tongue as soon as he found it. His hands slid up and down her soft hips, a groan purred against his demon tongue. He adored the way she thrashed and writhed, the groans and incoherent words that tumbled from her lips. Delving his tongue deep into the honey coated canal earned him a shuttered cry. He felt her hands in his hair, one started to rub over his ear and he rewarded her with a pleasured purr. Lapping against her coated inner walls enjoying her flavor, before he went back to torturing that nubbin. He took that little bump of nerves between his teeth and gently bit down, earning a sharp gasp.

He began lightly fluttering his tongue over that bit of flesh, he felt her quiver and knew her climax was close. His tongue didn't relent until she went stock still, then it delved inside her once more, as her out cry rang through the tiled room.

"Inu Yasha!"

He lapped up the delicious juices he was rewarded with, his eyes closed at the enjoyment. Slowly he stood, stripping off that tight white tee, and quickly unbuttoning and shucking the tight jeans in one stroke. Stepping out of them his tongue still ran over his lips to be sure he got every drop and none was wasted. Leaning in he crushed his lips against hers drawing from her a low long groan. The lusty kiss didn't last long before he pulled from her and turned her around, applying gentle pressure against her back bending her forward. She pressed her hands against the wall in front of her to keep from crashing into it. He grabbed her hips and in one swift motion he was buried in her. Both of their pleasured cries mingled together. He gave himself a moment to get used to the hot tight cavern, before he began to pound against her. The force of their impact could be heard throughout the house.

Flesh against flesh, sweat mixing together, obnoxious noises mixing with grunts and groans from both figures.

"Ugh gods, Kagome… You feel... soo... fucking... gooood!"

"I-inu Yasha…I'm… I'm… OH GOD!"

She cried out as a second orgasm crashed over her again. He slammed into her hard as she gripped down around his shaft, before he finally lost himself in a loud roar.

The frenzied coupling had gone ignored by the little Akita pup, it lay curled up on top of the towel he had been wrapped up in, snoozing in the make shift nest.

The bath had been marvelous, relaxation rolled off of her shoulders as she finished changing. A simple white camisole snuggled to her feminine curves, loose, pale blue, cotton pajama pants settled on her hips. Fingers were currently folding damp silver tresses into a loose low braid. As one hand held the end she used her teeth to tug a rubber band over her free hand, in a few loops she was done.

Leaning down she scooped up her bag and guitar and trotted, barefooted, back to the home the slayer and monk shared. Fully aware of the pale blue eyes that watched her; after all she was very much her father's daughter, though she chose to ignore them. That lengthy braid tickled her lower back as she quickened her stride.

He was leaping from tree to tree following her. A frown touched his lips as he noticed her pace pick up. _Damn it… _The curse danced through his mind, _she's still pissed, keh. She holds a grudge like Inu-kuso does._ He watched her as she got closer to the village, the walls were nothing, they didn't really keep him out, but he didn't want to raise the alarm either. _FUCK! _He noticed the fox demon standing just outside the gate, no doubt waiting for her. Watched how those green eyes lit up as she leaned towards him, Shippo wasn't a pup anymore, and now he was competition. And a blind man would recognize his adoration for Julie…

When she reached the gate she smiled when she noticed Shippo had waited for her, though she had to bite the inside of her cheek when she also realized _he_ was still following her. She leaned forward and whispered lightly in the Kitsune's ear hopefully low enough so hopefully the wolf couldn't hear her.

"Kouga's behind me… in the trees there's a song I've been working on that he needs to hear… But there's no way he …"

Shippo nodded once acknowledging what he needed to do… With honest adoration in his voice he said loud enough so that Kouga could hear him.

"Julie, would you come play for me before you go to bed? I love y-your voice and I wanna hear it before I go to sleep."

He'd almost lost resolve when it came to the three words that he wanted to say to her, but he covered it up easily. Smiling brightly up at the female he'd love to claim as his own one day. But he wasn't stupid, she was getting over Kouga and he really didn't want to start anything until he was absolutely sure she was over him.

A smile danced over her features at the way he pulled that off so smoothly. She could have hugged him! But since she had her bags over her shoulder she didn't want to accidentally smack him with either of them. So she opted with a kiss, her lips lightly brushed over his cheek and she whispered softly in his ear.

"Thanks Shippo."

He nearly snarled at the scene in front of him, that pup had the nerve to shutter when she kissed his cheek. A growl did rumble from his chest when she took his hand and they walked into the village together. He knew where the pups hut was, he jumped down from the tree he was in and ran along the outer edge of the fence, till he reached the area that was a few feet from the hut. Carefully he pried a gap between two of the large logs, enough so he could see, hearing wouldn't be a problem if it was he'd go around back and scale the fence and sit on the damned roof.

She watched as Shippo dragged out a stool for her to sit on, and started a fire in the little pit just a few feet from his home. She laid the case of her guitar over her lap. Flipping it open she slid her hand beneath the neck and slipped it out. When she lifted the instrument she stared in surprise at the brown wrapped package that was sitting there.

Snagging the bundle she sat her guitar back down in the case, and slipped it off her lap. The package was wrapped in twine, which she used one of her claws to cut. Unfolding the paper she gasped when a red haori was what met her eyes, she fingered the top slowly she lifted it up out of it's wrapping, and noticed the hakama that went with it was beneath. A slip of paper fell out of the top, and she lay the article down over her lap, and scooped the note up. It was scrawled in her father's scratchy characters.

_Julie I can't tell you how proud of you I am. Your strong, good hearted and aren't afraid to say what you feel. I'm not there to protect you now, but hopefully this will protect you the way it did me. Keep safe. _

_Love_

_Dad_

_P.S. No matter how old you get, you'll always be my little girl._

"Holy cow! That's Inu Yasha's Fire Rat armor!"

She dropped the note to her lap when she heard Shippo gasp, his voice dropping to that squeaky childish voice for a second, before he cleared his throat forcing it back into the low tenor it had changed to. A bright blush coursed over his cheeks. She couldn't help but chuckle at him he was so adorable.

"I wonder if it fits…"

She stood up and sat the hakama on the stool; shrugging into the haori she tied the ties as tight as they would go. Then she lifted the bottoms and shook them out the only time she had seen her dad wear the fire rat robes were when they back here when they were little. She tied the belt, then bent down and tied the legs so that they didn't drag the ground.

"If you had the Tetsusaiga you would look just like him!"

She couldn't help but laugh as Shippo stared in wonder. Her eyes sparkled with a dash of perverted mirth, as she glanced down at him.

"I hope I don't look exactly like him. Do I look like a male, Shippo?"

She teased as she ran her hands along her stomach, causing the top to tighten a little along her full bosom. A lecherous grin curved her lips when his eyes dropped from her face to her chest, and he slowly shook his head.

"N-no… I-I m-meant a-a p-prettier f-female v-version."

They heard a crack of wood and both sets of eyes followed the sound, though only Julie was in a position to see the flash of black that dashed across the gap that had been made, as the male that made the noise shifted out of sight, his pony tail all that caught the light enough for her to see.

He had gotten angry when he'd seen what she had done; tighten that haori over her chest so that the fox boy would take notice. He hadn't meant to punch the fence, but he had to do something to keep from jumping over it and strangling the pup for drooling over what was his! When he figured the coast was clear he glanced through the crack again. He was relieved to see that she was sitting on the stool again with her guitar in her lap. Hopefully Shippo wouldn't be goaded into anymore admissions.

She smirked inwardly as she sat back down, she knew he was somewhere close by, but now she knew his exact location. Now was time for him to hear what she had to say, how fitting would it be for her to wear her Dad's robes while she sang to him. She settled back down on the stool, setting the note in the case of her guitar, she lifted the instrument to her lap once more… Drawing the backs of her claws against the strings, her ears twitched listening for any cords that were out of tune. Tightening a couple of the strings, she strummed her claws over them again. Nodding when she was happy with the sound she leaned over and fetched a pick.

"What is that for? I thought you usually used your claws to make the notes."

"I do but this gives it a slightly different sound. You'll hear it once I start. This is a pick what's supposed to be used to play it."

"Oh… Okay."

Her fingers positioned on the different frets as she started strumming the beginning cords of the song.

_I drift away to a place_

_Another kind of life_

_Take away the pain_

_I create my paradise_

She closed her eyes and belted out the words. Her voice soft at first before it grew as she grew in confidence.

_Everything I've held_

_Has hit the wall_

_What used to be yours_

_Isn't yours at all_

Her eyes opened and she searched for the blue through that crack, once she saw what she was looking for she stared at him intently.

_Falling apart, and all that I'm asking_

_Is it a crime, am I overreacting_

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Another little white lie_

She dropped her voice down to the softness that it started out with again, growing as the pairs of two very different blues clashed.

_So what you had didn't fit_

_Among the pretty things_

_Never fear, never fear_

_I now know where you've been_

_Braids have been un-tied_

_As ribbons fall away_

_Leave the consequence_

_But my tears you'll taste_

_Falling apart and all that I question_

_Is this a dream or is this my lesson_

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Another little white lie_

She shook her head slightly as she glanced down to the instrument that lay in her lap before glancing up to the sliver of what she could see of him.

_I don't believe I'll be alright_

_I don't believe I'll be OK_

_I don't believe how you've thrown me away_

_I do believe you didn't try_

_I do blame you for every lie_

_When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine_

She paused for a moment; sure that he knew what she was talking about. Her voice took on a bitter edge as she continued, a lot louder than she had been.

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Another little white lie_

_Oh my permission to sin_

_You might have started my reckoning_

_I've got a reason now to bury him alive_

_Another little white lie_

Applause broke out from behind them, startling both her and Shippo, and the secret watcher. She wrenched around to see who had actually snuck up; she'd been so intent on her message that she hadn't noticed three of Sango and Miroku's oldest boys creep up, the oldest being only two years younger than she.

"That was awesome Julie! You got started without us…"

Kohaku was a charmer just like his father, and just as lecherous. At the age of seventeen he was just as obsessed with females as his Dad had been. He settled on the ground beside Julie, and was joined by two of the other boys sitting to his side, Kai, who was fifteen, and Kei, who was Kai's twin.

"Did you learn anymore new songs Julie?"

Kei asked with a broad grin.

:D well that's chapter three I hoped you guys enjoyed my play into hentai… . 


	4. Chapter Four: Insight

_Warning: Memories of a sexual nature._

Chapter 4

The word he had heard echoed through his mind as he ran away from the scene. She was looking for away to free herself from him, but for the life of him he couldn't let her go, it wasn't like he wanted to make her his mate, but…

"But what? What is it I want from her?"

He slowly came to a stop in the middle of the forest, he leaned against a tree. He was angry that she wanted free, not saddened. He thought back to the last time he had seen her…

_He had her pinned up against a nice thick Cherry Tree, they were both clothed yet he had her legs wrapped around his waist. Ravaging her mouth with deep kisses, one hand on her firm ass, the other fisted in her long platinum tresses. _

_He was so aroused it to the point of it being painful, and she had to have felt it even through the thick hide wrap he wore and those 'jeans' as she called them. With a grunt he pulled his lips away from hers._

"_Julie… please…"_

_He could barely believe that he pleaded with her for some sort of relief it hadn't been what he really wanted to say, it just came out, though she did slip her legs from around him. A pleased grin curving over her swollen lips, enough to show two fangs, and without a word she sunk to her knees. _

_His mouth dropped open when she boldly lifted the wrap, exposing his thick erection, though he couldn't tear his eyes from hers, the lust in those dark blue eyes could all but consume him in the fires. He thought she was going to simply stroke him off like she had a few times before. When the tip of her tongue stroked over the head a heavy shutter threatened to shake his knees from beneath him. _

_Still he didn't keep from watching her, though he did manage to slip those icy blue eyes to her mouth instead. When those bruised lips parted enough for her to slide the tip of his manhood into her mouth he thought he would die from the shock, never before had any female done such a thing, the warmth of her mouth was like heaven. He watched as she slipped as much of him in as she could hold. His body was racked with course quakes, as a low growl rumbled in his throat. _

_When her head began to bob up and down taking in and driving out as much as she could handle, he couldn't watch anymore, his eyes rolled back slightly before closing all together. He could feel her hand slide over the portion that she couldn't swallow, and slowly pump in time with the bobbing of her head. One hand dropped down to the top of her head, between those pale ears. He had to fight the urge to thrust against her lips. _

_Tilting his head back he sang his pleasure to the tree framed sky. Though soon, as he felt the pleasure build, felt himself throbbing in her beautiful mouth, he sunk his fangs into his lower lip to hold on, he could feel the build of pressure. _

"_I-I… I'm g-going to…"_

_He whispered softly, trying to keep the last threads from snapping. He felt her mouth slide off of him for a moment, she growled deep in her throat._

"_Look at me…"_

_She said it in a way that he couldn't deny her demand. Blues clashed and she whispered with a devious little grin._

"_Stop holding on…"_

_Her mouth then closed around him once more, she thrust her lips down on to him forcing him back into her throat emitting a low growl that vibrated through his thick shaft. He couldn't watch anymore, his head snapped back and he let loose a low growl of his own. Eyes slamming shut, slowly she withdrew and did the same, and a third time, and that was all it took. He howled as he released the hot seed onto her tongue and down her throat. _

"_KA-GO-ME!"_

_She yanked her mouth off so quickly, he spurted a little on to the shirt she wore, and she nearly choked. He immediately began cursing himself. She gave him a glare; it almost bordered disgust, as she whipped some of his cum from her chin. Standing with as much dignity as she could muster, she turned and ran off into the surrounding forest._

"_FUCK!... Julie! Wait!"_

_He yanked down his wrap and gave chase, but damn her she had speed that rivaled Inu Yasha, and without the shards it would be hard to catch her. He followed her scent until it disappeared. Then he cursed again, knowing she used a spell to mask it. _

That had been the last time he saw her, thinking back on his stupidity he sent his fist through the trunk of the tree he was leaning against. That had been three months ago, ever since if she came to this time she didn't come seek him out anymore. The only time she left the village was to go home, or to see Sesshomaru.

He had half expected Inu Yasha to come and have it out with him. If he had it would have almost made him feel better, but obviously she hadn't told him what had happened. He didn't doubt that Inu-kuso would have nearly beat the life out of him, and he knew he would have deserved it.

Calling out another females name would have been bad enough, but he screamed her mother's name. That made it ten times worse, and the worst part of it he hadn't thought about Kagome intimately in a very long time. He didn't know what he wanted from her though; he knew he didn't want to claim her as his mate, but…

"What do I want from her?"

He voiced to no one in particular. He needed to talk to her, apologize for what happened at the very least. Turning towards the village he began the trek back, though he walked this time, hoping to take long enough for the others to go to bed.

She had pretty much replayed what she had played earlier in the evening at the bar, for the boys, before she pulled out her CD player and put on some metal. She knew they appreciated that better than the slow stuff anyway. They thrashed around as she taught them how to really head bang. Shippo laughed as Kei and Kai managed to get dizzy and fall over each other.

Once everyone was good and dizzy, they decided to go to bed. She could hear the sounds of sleeping all through her Aunt and Uncle's house. Though with as tired as she was she couldn't sleep, she stared up at the ceiling replaying what she saw in Kouga's eyes as she sang Skin. He had run off after that, which was kind of a good thing, after all she didn't want him to know she was actually still hurting.

"Julie…."

Was she hearing things? Slowly she sat up; those ears trained on the dead silence before she heard it again. It was a soft harsh whisper.

"Julie…"

A frown touched her lips a she slipped out of her bed roll. She had taken the haori and hakama that her dad had given her off when she went to bed. So all she was in was her camisole, and baggy cotton pant. Without a second thought she searched out the whisper.

"Julie!..."

There was a hint of irritation in it that time, and it was coming from outside. As quiet as she could manage she slipped out of the house, unnoticed.

When he reached the home of the slayer and monk he was happy to see the lights inside had been doused for the night. Lifting his head he gathered the scents he would need to find her. Creeping over to the home of the Slayer and Monk, he knew she was inside, rather than spending the evening with the fox runt. With determination he whispered as loud as he dared, to keep from waking the rest of the house, calling out to her knowing she would hear him.

He couldn't keep the grin away when he saw that she had indeed come to his calling. Creeping around in the shadows till he was right behind her, he saw her tense at his presence she was getting too good with her instincts, but still he wrapped an arm around her waist the other hand lifted to her mouth. Effortlessly he lifted her, and dragged her away from the house.

Once they were a safe distance away, he slowly slid his hand from her mouth.

"Don't scream… I just didn't want them thinking someone was attacking the village."

She didn't trust him; he could fell it in the way she held her body rigid and straight. A frown touched his lips, and he slowly slid his arm from around her waist. He took a step back from her.

"Look I didn't come to start anything with you Julie… I know I was wrong, I don't even know why I yelled that out…"

She turned around and his words died in his throat. He could almost feel the coldness that he could see in her eyes. Defeated his shoulders slumped. Apologies wouldn't reach her now.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, there's no excuse for what happened."

She wanted to stay angry, she wanted to stay mad, she wanted to hate him, but when she could see the proud wolf admit defeat she couldn't. He wouldn't see it but her eyes softened towards him.

"Don't worry about it Kouga… It was a puppy dog crush; I was just too stupid to see that."

His head jerked up but she had already turned away from him. He took a chance and stepped up closer to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't think it was like that…"

She laughed but it was a harsh sound to his ears.

"It was though; I should have felt it when we kissed the first time, hell you should have felt it. There was nothing there, I was attracted to you because your hansom, charming and was the one thing that would irritate my Dad. You were attracted to me because, in some twisted way I remind you of my Mother. When I look so much like my Dad that if I it weren't so obvious I was female I could go around as his double. Or maybe you're just using me to make him angry, for old time's sake…"

The anger she felt rolling off of him caused her to stop, his hands had tightened around her shoulders but not to the point of him hurting her, but then she did have her father's tolerance for pain, it caused her to stop speaking. She turned to face him, her unrelenting cobalt eyes staring into his sky blue. She didn't fear him even though she knew he could probably really hurt her if he wanted to, she had no actual training in defending herself against a demon, though she could hold her own pretty well against the biggest of male humans.

"Don't you dare say another god damned word. First off, your right you don't look a bit like your mother the only thing I would say you had were her curves, but then yours are much more…"

He was furious she could tell by the way he growled at her, then leered as he glanced her up and down. She shuttered under that gaze, he was normally charming and… nice, this was a side that she had never seen before.

"Soft… So that attraction is of the list, I admit at first I thought you might have a little of her personality, but that's also not there, your completely different person you can be nice like her sometimes but your like fire and ice in your personalities…As far as Inu-Kuso is concerned, y…"

He was broke off as she slapped him across his face, she wasn't about to stand there and listen to her father be insulted, but that had been the wrong thing to do as she found herself against the rough bark of a tree without even a flash of warning in his eyes. She from simply being wary to being afraid in that split second because the scent of his arousal spiked to the point that it almost made her eyes water. She could feel it pressing against her lower stomach. But she wasn't going to relent, she could be just as pigheaded as Inu Yasha when she wanted to be, and the two very different blues clashed.

"You'll do well to keep your venom to yourself, brat. I was simply saying the only part of you that is anything like him is your ears and hair and possibly that fucking temper! You need to learn to take a fucking complement without flying off the handle…"

He let her go with a light shove against the tree, he turned away from her. Cursing his weakness under his breath, he couldn't help it, since day one something about her fury turned him on. Hell just about everything about her made him as hard as the mountains in the distance. He even liked the spike of fear in her scent, even if her eyes didn't show it, he had scared her. But he wasn't a bastard; there would be no way he'd force her to do anything against her will, even if, with the fear he had smelled her arousal.

"Look I only came here to apologize not start a fight. I was an ass and I admit that, I should have been screaming out your name instead of hers, but it was in the height of passion and I really don't know why I did it. I stayed away hoping you'd cool off and forgive me, but I guess that's a little much to ask… I guess your more like Inu Yasha than I'd like to admit. And as far as being with you to make him angry, that is far from the truth, at first I started to talking to you just to rib him. But I'm man enough to admit that he became a friend rather than a foe when Naraku was dealt with. And my attraction to you is because of you, not anyone else."

_ sorry to end the chapter here but if I keep going it's gonna go on and on and on and these guys are getting a mind of their own! And Julie is supposed to end up with... er... someone else damnit.. I hoped those of you who are really reading my story liked this chapter. I don't know when I'll get the next one up but I hope it's soon, I gotta leash a Inu and a Wolf at the moment. Maybe the next chapter will be in Shippo's point of view? I dunno yet. If I went to far out of Kouga's character let me know… I'd really love some reviews… though I'm not begging for them heh I'm just glad it's getting read._


End file.
